Lucius's Sin
by Saltandsweat
Summary: Venice Duet - Part 2. Lucius has a weakness. And one night his weakness finds him in her bedroom, and decides to ... punish him.


A/N: This is something that came about when I was forced, by my family, to go to see CoS at the cinema for the _third_ time. Then I realised that there was a good reason to see it again: the delectable Lucius Malfoy.

So I was inspired, and this is the fruit of one evening spent fantasising.

Disclaimer: Lucius is not mine, but Venice, and the actions of the two, are. They _are_ at Hogwarts, so that's not mine either. But the imagination is.

Note: This is the second part of the Venice Duet, but since I wrote this one first you might like to read it first and then read the background as a kind of flashback … anyway, here we go.

*****

VENICE  Part 2: Lucius' Sin 

The girl regarded him with amused eyes, and Lucius groaned. 'Can I _please_ go now?'

She raised an eyebrow. 'You don't think I'm just going to let you go, Lucius? You broke into my room. I don't know for what purpose, but it needs to be punished. In fact … why _were _you here?'

Lucius felt his eyes burn, and he turned the smoulder to her, and watched her shiver. 'Why do you think?' he growled softly.

She smiled, showing playful teeth and a hungry tongue. 'I thought so. Of course, I see no reason why you should be granted your wish, Mr Malfoy. You are, after all, a criminal with lustful thoughts.'

'You led me to believe,' Lucius said slowly, 'that the lust was mutual. What game are you playing?'

She approached him, hands behind her back curiously, then one reaching out to grasp his neck. 'I could strangle you, Lucius. You know I could.'

'Then why don't you?' Lucius was aware that he was shuddering in desire, but still took an aggressive front to try and provoke her. He was still in danger, he knew. But he was not sure _why_.

The girl smiled again. 'Because,' she replied, 'you and I are not finished yet.' And she drew his head down and pressed his lips to hers.

Lucius let out another groan. 'I see your point.'

'I was sure you would,' she replied teasingly.

'Talking's not an option, then? I am to receive this … punishment?'

'But of course …'

Lucius laughed deeply, and kissed those ruthless lips again. 

Her arms wrapped around his neck, and her fingers tugged at his long hair. 

'Venice … is this right? I mean, how old are you? Am I breaking the law?'

'The law's never been my friend, Lucius … and I wasn't under the impression it was yours either. I'm fifteen. It's wrong, Lucius, very wrong indeed …' Her tongue slid between his lips and pulled them towards her mouth, and Lucius was powerless, dragged his hands around her waist and kissed her.

'Suddenly, you're warm,' she said. 'You've never been anything but cool towards me, and now, in my bedroom … are you making fun of me?'

'We'll never know, will we?' Lucius decided that she was not far from giving in, and sharpened his tongue. 'What a slut we have here … I must say, Venice, I'm truly disappointed in you … I never expected you to give in to me so easily …'

She looked at him squarely, sternly. 'Who says I've given in?' She whirled, and went to sit on the edge of her bed. 'Perhaps we should talk about your punishment, see if we can't make it more … exciting.'

He watched her steadily. 'I'm fairly excited already, actually. How was it you managed to get your own room?'

'Oh, Dumbledore took some persuading, I can tell you.' Again that knowing smile, and Lucius nearly choked.

'You didn't …'

She assumed a shocked expression. 'Of course not! What do you think I am? My God …'

'So what did you do?'

'Oh, it was easy. Severus _didn't_ take much persuading … he was adamant about it. Convinced Dumbledore I was … dangerous.'

Lucius curled his top lip at her. 'I see.'

'Not jealous, are we, Lucius?' she said pityingly.

'Not at all, my dear,' he replied with Malfoy smoothness. 'After all, I'm the one who's in your bedroom …' He strode to the bed and stood over her, placing his hands on her delicate shoulders, brushed the cloth of her nightdress. 'Aren't I?'

'Well noticed, _my dear_,' she mocked him. Then she raised her hands and traced her fingers over his thighs. 'So, this punishment …'

'Yes?' He was sure she'd noticed that his breaths were growing heavier, but she gave no indication. _She probably went through this with Severus,_ he thought bitterly, and then pushed the thought from his mind and leaned down, pushing her back onto the bed and capturing her ready lips. 'This punishment?'

'I don't think I'm going to be _too_ lenient, you know,' she teased him, running her fingers through his long hair and down his back.

'Severus, it appears, was right,' Lucius commented. 'You _are_ dangerous.' He struck her lips again with his tongue, and asked: 'So what would you like me to do, scrub the floors?'

'Actually,' she replied softly,' I was thinking of something a little more … fun. Equally tiring, but much more entertaining for both of us.'

'As agonizing as this teasing?'

'Oh, much more so …' She pushed on his shoulders and rolled him over on the bed, so she was straddling his hips. 'Let's see …'

Lucius moaned as she began to undo his shirt, her lips following the trail of her fingers on his chest. 'Oh, just get _on_ with it, would you?' His hips jumped towards her as she caressed him, and he swallowed hard.

'Temper, temper, Lucius … you'll never get anywhere by bossing me around. You're the criminal, remember?'

'We'll both be, after this night,' Lucius whispered in a raw tone.

'You are very forgetful. I already _am_ one. But no one has bothered to turn me in. Strange, isn't it?'

'Like you said before,' Lucius said, sliding his hand over her nightdress, 'you can be very persuasive. But so can I, if I'm pushed. Are you going to satisfy me, or shall I just take what I want?'

'Oh, we'll get there. In good time. And if you'll let me continue, it will be _very_ good time.'

Lucius swallowed again. 'Please, continue.'

Venice showed her teeth again, lustful and torturous. 'Then take your shirt off … but leave the cloak on, if you please.' 

He did as he was told, and flung the shirt away. 'You like my cloak?'

'Oh, yes. It'll do very well …' She lay down, and settled herself on his chest. 'So exactly how long have you wanted this to happen?'

'Oh … perhaps since we first met, I don't really know … what about you? Have you wanted this long? When was it you first thought I'd make a good … victim?'

She looked pained. 'Please, I don't think of them as victims … more targets. And I thought it the moment I saw you. Perhaps that's why our first meeting was so … interesting.'

'This meeting has turned out fairly interesting too, in my opinion,' he told her in a low voice. 'Although I'm still in agony. Are you ever going to get round to letting me have my wicked way?'

'I'm going to have my wicked way first, you know.' She pushed a hand down to his trousers and rested it there, tracing circles hard against his stomach. Then she sighed, and lowered her head to him. 'Want me?'

Lucius looked at her eyes closely. 'You know I do.'

'Take me, then.' And she drew the nightdress over her head, tossed it from the bed and rolled him over so his weight rested on her.

'You're going to let me?'

'Well … yes. I think you've earned it. You've been patient for long enough now.' She pushed her hand down further, rubbing over the buttons of his trousers, and his thighs, and then his crotch. 

Lucius moaned and pressed down hard on her fingers, sandwiching them between their two bodies. 'You want them off?'

'We can hardly get very far if you leave them on, Lucius.' Venice flipped her hand on the button, wrenching it from its hole, and then let him shift and kick his shoes and socks, and the trousers, off, leaving only the black cloak, since he wore no underwear. '_Now_ I've got you where I want you. That cloak really is _very_ sexy.' Then she laughed a silvery laugh, and added: 'Dear me, I'm going soft. Perhaps _you_ should punish _me_.'

Lucius smirked. 'Believe me, my dear, I intend to.' He grasped her hand and slid it back between his legs, rubbing over the hardness there. 'I want it inside you, Venice.'

'Then that makes two of us.' She smiled, and thrust her hips upwards to allow him to enter her. Then she sighed in pleasure and pulled Lucius' head down to kiss him hard.

Lucius did not move at first, feeling the fire at his hips grow, and watching the creature beneath him, so very young, and yet so very … experienced. Then he let his tongue escape his mouth and dance between her lips, and played with her as one plays with a kitten.

'Lucius …' It was the first real sign of desire she had given, and he was surprised, for her usual approach was ambiguous, teasing. Perhaps she really _did_ like him.

'Venice.' His voice was calm, falsely steady, as he began to move inside her, allowing his tongue to become more demanding, more violent. 'Do you really want me?'

'God, yes …' She sounded so convincing, and Lucius was convinced, thrust harder and harder and pressed her back into the bed. Her head went back, and her eyes closed, and when he kissed her neck she gasped in lustful anguish. 'Lucius, I want you …'

'Severus was nothing?' It was a bitter remark, but the thought of Severus with this kitten somehow bit close to the bone, and even as Lucius began the ascent to orgasm he resented it.

'Nothing … oh God, nothing like you …' Her hands pushed on his back, forcing him harder into her, and he bent his head more and kissed her small breasts which mocked him so persistently. His long hair fell to hers, and pale blonde mingled with caramel in sensuality, and made him shudder.

'Venice … I'm nearly … Gods, I love you!' A few more quick movements and his orgasm was upon him. His grunts caught her whimpers and converted them to moans, and the two of them rocked together as they submitted helplessly.

When they finally relaxed, she rolled the two of them over again slowly and rested her head on his chest.

He ran his hands over her body, still amazed at how easily he had taken her. 'Satisfied?'

She laughed into his chest. 'Oh yes, very much so. You were a pleasant surprise, you know. Although that last sentiment might need revising.'

'You mean the "I love you"?'

'That's the one. I didn't like it.'

'Then it's just as well I didn't mean it. It was lust, my dear. I was out of control … it won't happen again.'

'Good.' She lifted her head and planted another kiss on his lips, then sank back down onto his skin.

But as Lucius lay with Venice sleeping on his bare chest, he was no longer certain.

FIN

*****

A/N: Sorry, that was my interesting lusts coming into play. I like Lucius. A lot. Especially in the film … 

I also like Venice as a character. Perhaps she'll come to Hogwarts officially. Perhaps I'll watch her seduce my Severus. We'll see.

Anyway, reviews would be appreciated!

~SS~


End file.
